Dende Appreciation Day!
by Lost Book
Summary: Wanting to thank Dende for helping him during the buu saga, Hercule Satan creates 'Dende Appreciation Day'. But when this causes trouble for Gohan (as usual), he blames Dende. But it's not Dende's fault! Who is behind Gohan's troubles? And Why?


Lost: Taking a break from. "Age of Pices, Time of Love". Well, not really, it's not like this fic is going to be an epic or anything.

Artemis: Boy do I hope not. 

Lost: Artemis! Out of my authors note. Now.

Artemis: As if you didn't have enough to do without starting a fic while you still haven't finished another.

Lost: you do realize that this is a DBZ fic.

Artemis:...

Lost: ...There's no Sailor Moon in it. 

Artemis: What abou-

Lost: I mean the whole show. So no, no you or Mina either. 

Artemis: rats...

Lost: ...

My permanent Disclaimer: (I don't own anything!) is in my bio because I find them annoying. Long authors notes can be annoying to, but hey what are you going to do? 

On with the fic! 

****

Dende Appreciation Day

by Lost Book

****

Chapter 1: My Personal Friend, Kami. (or Dende Appreciation Day)

~*~ 

Hercule Satan had an idea. He had a brilliant idea. He had a brilliant, stupendous, wo-- well you get the picture. 

"Ha! HaHa!!" Hercule chuckled in his funny booming voice. "I've got it! The perfect way to thank my little green friend! And as an added bonus, the spotlight will be on me as well." He was at this point, quite pleased with himself. He had for a while been wanting to thank the little green guardian, for toting him and Bee around during that mess with Buu and for attempting to teach him how to fly (something he had yet to actually master.)

"I'll create a new holiday. One celebrating the little green guy." He looked down at Bee who was watching him curiously. "I can do that you know. World-wide hero and champion I am." Hercule smiled a toothy smile.

"And I shall call it, 'DENDE APPRECIATION DAY"

~*~

Outside the Son house, birds chirped happily. It was a bright, sunny Friday morning. Inside the house Son ChiChi was humming whilst preparing the normal gigantic sized breakfast for her husband and two sons. Both Son Goku and his youngest son, Son Goten, were still fast asleep; though they were sure to wake up as soon as their sensitive Saiyan noses smelled breakfast. And Goku and ChiChi's oldest son, Son Gohan--

"LATE! Latelatelatelatelate!" 

-- was late for school. 

Gohan tore downstairs at a speed not imaginable to most humans, and grabbed his bag before tearing out of the house. "Bymomgottago!" He shouted to ChiChi on his way out before flying off to school. 

"Son Gohan!" ChiChi yelled, running out of the house carrying a frying pan. "Get back here! You didn't eat breakfast!" But poor ChiChi was to late. While it was quite possible that he actually had heard her (his ears being as good as they were, and her voice being as loud as it was) he didn't come back. 

Not that he was happy about missing breakfast. Food was actually very important to him. Gohan sighed. He was sure that he was late more than the average person. Of course he attributed this to Dende. *Why Dende, why pick on me?* Perhaps he should have a _talk _with the small Namek. *Nahhh. I'm probably just cranky because I missed breakfast.* Gohan continued his flight to school, almost there. There was going to be a special assembly today. Videl had said something about a new holiday that her dad had invented. *As long as it's not yet another celebration of Mr. Satan or his defeat of Cell I should be fine.*

~*~

On top of the Lookout, the usual morning routine was going on. Piccolo was meditating, Mr. Popo was watering his flowers, and Dende was alternating between Sunning himself, checking on Earth, and reading books written by previous Kamies. 

After Mr. Popo finished watering his flowers, he sat down to join Dende in reading. Popo's choice of reading material was the Satan City Gazette. 

"Hmm . Hmmmmmm. Hmmmmmmmmmm." 

Dende looked up at the chubby genie. "What is it Mr. Popo? And please don't tell me it's more publicity for Gohan. I don't know how many more grudges he can get against me before he snaps."

Piccolo snickered. It was true. When something went wrong, Gohan usually blamed Dende. It was a well known fact that the green Kami loved to play tricks. Of course, how this fact became well known was beyond Piccolo considering that it was entirely untrue. Piccolo snickered again. Poor Dende. 

"Well Dende-sama. Mr. Popo is not sure. It doesn't really have anything to with Son Gohan. But then, neither did the previous incident and he was quite mad about that." Popo pondered. "Actually, it really is more trouble for you. Though Mr. Popo thinks you certainly deserve it."

"Popo! Why do I deserve trouble? You know despite what Gohan believes, I didn't cause the previous incident." Dende said, shocked at what Popo had said. 

"No no no, you misunderstand Mr. Popo." Popo showed the paper to Dende. "Mr. Popo meant that Dende deserves _this_."

Dende gaped at the newspaper. He could only hope that somehow, someway, this would not become another 'incident'. 

The paper's headline read: "HERCULE SATAN DECLARES NEW HOLIDAY! 'DENDE APPRECIATION DAY' THIS MONDAY!"

~*~

Gohan reached Orange Star High School just as the late bell was ringing. He dashed up the stairs to his first period Home Room, and quietly slid into his seat next to Videl. 

The teacher raised her eyebrow at him. "Late again Son Gohan? That is the 4th time this month."

Gohan blushed. "Yes mam. Sorry. Won't happen again" he said as the class snickered at him. Gohan was known for his many bathroom breaks, and for his occasional lateness to class. 

"Saving the world or just late?" Videl whispered to him.

Gohan blushed yet again. "Just late" he said. He knew that Videl hated it when he went 'Great Saiyaman-ing' (as Goten put it) without her. 

"So class, today we get a special treat courtesy of Mr. Satan. The whole school will be going downtown, where Mr. Satan himself will reveal the details of a brand-new holiday."

"I heard that Mr. Satan _invented_ the holiday." said Sharpner.

"Oh my gosh, is that true Videl?!" Erasa gasped excitedly.

"Yes. Dad's pretty proud of it. He said something like: 'Videl! Holidays are important things you know! And I'm an important person! That's why I can do these things.'" Videl said, mimicking her father. 

Gohan burst out laughing, only to get glares from some of the more extreme Hercule Satan otakus. "Heh-heh..." 

"Please class, quiet down!" Said the teacher. "It is now time to board the bus...." The class, minus Gohan and Videl who were more calm about the whole thing, charged out the door. "...in an orderly fashion." the teacher sweatdropped.

~*~

The bus ride downtown was short, but extremely loud. All the students were very excited, both about seeing their hero Hercule Satan and about the prospect of a new holiday (which they hoped they'd be getting off from school). 

Videl was discussing a few of the specifics with Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpner. "Yeah, it's actually supposed to honor this friend of Dad's. Supposedly a pretty important person. He's teaching dad to fly to." 

While this statement impressed Erasa and Sharpner, it worried Gohan. As far as he knew, normal humans didn't know how to fly. Not that it was impossible. After all, Yamcha, Krillen, and Videl could. And his dad was pestering ChiChi to learn how. But if someone was teaching Mr. Satan to fly, Gohan was pretty sure he had to know the person. *Oh no...* he thought. *Now I'm really getting nervous.*

~*~

"Nothing bad has even happened to him yet and he's already nervous!"

All three members of the Lookout crew were now watching Earth. Piccolo seemed mostly amused by the goings on. Mr. Popo was pleased at the recognition that would soon be given to Dende. And Dende himself was as worried as Gohan.

"Why does he always assume the worst? Why?" Dende worriedly ranted.

Piccolo quirked his eyebrow. "Maybe because bad things happen to Gohan as often as Vegeta is in the Gravity Chamber?"

Dende glared at the taller Namek. "Now is not the time for jokes Piccolo. Unless you want to tell Gohan that it's somehow your fault and not mine."

"But Dende-sama, Mr. Popo thinks that, even if indirectly, it is sort of your fault. After all, it is a holiday celebrating you." said Mr. Popo rationally.

Dende sighed. "Of course, your right Popo. I'm doomed." 

Piccolo snickered, "Especially when Gohan finds out that your also teaching Mr. Satan how to sense ki"

Dende felt a headache coming on. 

~*~

Gohan was fairly certain he had a headache.

There was a huge crowd downtown. To Gohan it felt as if the whole city were there. Which, considering the popularity of Mr. Satan, just may be true. 

Gohan's teacher warned her class not to cause trouble, and then turned them loose. Gohan stuck with Videl, Erasa and Sharpner. They headed up near the front of the crowd, the masses of people recognizing Videl as their hero's daughter.

Finally, about five minutes after Gohan and his class arrived, a large fanfare of various musical instruments announced the entrance of Hercule Satan. 

As Hercule stepped out on stage and the crowd roared with cheers, Gohan wondered how much damage control this would take. *It would depend on who it was wouldn't it? Lets see, it can't be Vegeta, Krillen, Piccolo, or Trunks. They all hate the guy. I guess it could be Yamcha... He might do it if Hercule paid him enough... Nah, how would the two of them have ever met? There's no way it's Goten. Dad? Dad might do it... I have no idea why, or how, but he's certainly nice enough to agree to it." Gohan was now sure it was his dad. *But why? When have the two of them even met really?* But then.. maybe he wasn't so sure. Alas poor Gohan, if only he or his friends had read the paper like Popo.

After posing for plenty of photo opportunities, Hercule finally began his speech. "Loyal fans! As I'm sure you all know, I'm here to formally announce to you a new holiday. Invented by yours truly!" At this point he paused to let the crowd cheer wildly. "I'm sure you all know that I am strong," he continued. "And courageous. But did y'all know that I am friends with Kami?!" 

As the crowd burst into even louder cheers, Gohan did a double take. *Dende,* he thought. *Please Dende, tell me he didn't just..*

"And so I am proud to announce that the holiday on Monday, honoring my personal friend Kami, will be known as:" Hercule paused for dramatic effect as the crow suddenly hushed. 

"DENDE APPRECIATION DAY!!!!!" 

Gohan promptly fainted. 

~*~

On the Lookout Mr. Popo and Piccolo were fanning Dende who, seeing Gohan's reaction, had also fainted.

~*~

END CHAPTER ONE

Lost: At this point this fic is kinda like your typical Gohan torture fic. BUT! It's not a Gohan torture fic. The good stuff's coming. *smiles* I'm having fun writing this fic. I think I did pretty good for the first chapter. Poor Dende he's always blamed in so many Gohan 'torture' fics.

Artemis: I wouldn't know. 

Lost: I thought you left!

Artemis: nope. 

Lost: I'm not sure DBZ fans will appreciate me having a Sailor Moon character with me in my authors notes.

Artemis:....

Lost: I should go find Goten. 

Artemis: you won't.

Lost: why not?

Artemis: you're to conscientious about being original. You've read fics with Goten in the authors notes before.

Lost: feh. 

Artemis&Lost: Please Review!

Lost: PS: If you'd like to have the convenient option of me telling you when I post the next chapter leave a review saying so and your email in it to, and I'll add you to the mailing list.


End file.
